Parental Rivalry
by candace.jeffs
Summary: It is once again summer for Percy and Annabeth their spirits are high with their new found relationship. But what happens when a mysterious demigod of their past returns. Not only do they have to fight the conflicting emotions of their past but also the parental rivalry that is bound to cause trouble.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Percy and Annabeth had been dating for a couple of weeks now, or have been trying too. It was the beginning of the summer and Percy and Annabeth had just arrived at camp. Hand in hand they walked to the top of half blood hill and passed the magical bearers. They tromped down the other side of the hill. "I am so happy to be here, Percy!." Annabeth smiled. "It's our first week as a couple seaweed brain, are you excited?" She asked.

Percy felt slightly worried but didn't let it show. "You know it, Wise Girl." They continued to walk further into the camp, they were one of the first ones there so the place still looked slightly deserted. Percy and Annabeth had to part ways to go to their cabin's. Percy set his bag on the floor and looked around. The place looked the same as he had left it, with slightly more dust, and the fountain his father had given him needed to be cleaned. Percy decided to worry about that later. Percy started unpacking his clothes and putting them the bins that was given to every camper for storage. I Am so lucky to be with Annabeth. Thought percy as he watched her unpack from her cabin window. I just wonder how are parents will take it. This thought had worried Percy for as long as he had been dating annabeth. Percy knew that Athena and Poseidon had a grudge against each other, Athena more so than Poseidon. Percy and Annabeth had battled Titans, gods, and giants, why was he so scared of their parents? Percy shook his head from his thoughts, and walked over to the Athena cabin.

"When are you going to be done Wise Girl? I want to practice some sword fighting before everyone get's here." Percy smiled at her, making her heart melt. Annabeth was tempted to stop what she was doing and go practice with Percy. But she hardened her heart.

"I can't Percy I am really busy with these designs and-" Her sentence was cut short by Percy lips pressed against hers. She started moaning in protest but Percy held the back of her head gently and Annabeth couldn't help but fall into the kiss. They stayed like that for what could have been forever, but they eventually pulled apart. "Fine I will practice with you for a little bit, but then I really have to get working."

Percy rolled his eyes not without affection. "Annabeth, you have the whole summer to work on olympus come sword fight with me." He gave her that winning smile and she just nodded her walked out of the Athena cabin and went toward the fighting arena. There was already straw dummies sticking out of the ground ready to be practiced on. Percy pulled out a ballpoint pen from his pocket and uncapped it. A celestial bronze blade took it's place. Percy stretched his arm before he started waking the dummies to pieces. Annabeth was doing the same only she had a dagger instead of a sword.

They went to work immediately making dodging moves as if the dummies we're a hell hound, or a furrie. As they went further along they started to remember the old fighting tactics and skills they had built over the years. It had only been 15 minutes and they had broken themselves into a sweat. They kept crossing the arena pretending to guard eachothers back. Stabbing the poor defenseless dummies to their bare sticks. Percy and Annabeth we're deep in fighting mode when they heard a clearing of a throat. They looked at eachother and then around them. "Wow you haven't seen me in a year and you don't even say hi." Percy and Annabeth finally find the owner to the voice.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Her red hair shone against the the sun and she had a hand on her hip. She was at the top of the bleachers peering down on smiled he loved hanging out with Rachel even if Annabeth was a little jealous. But Annabeth had quickly gotten over that, as far as percy knew. They raced up to greet her Percy a little more excitedly than Annabeth. Percy hugged her in a warm embrace and Annabeth and Rachel hugged to, not quite as enthusiastically.

"We're sorry we didn't visit you, I just really wanted to get some training before the other campers get here." He said.

"Oh it's fine, you guys are always busy, I get it." Rachel looked at her doodled on sneakers, her red hair covering her eyes.

Percy put a hand on her shoulder. "Rachel what's the matter?"

She looked at him and smiled. Her smile quickly faded and she sighed. "You guys are going to be busy saving the world this summer, and I'm going to be stuck here being the oracle."

"What you don't like to be here at camp half blood?"

She looked alarmed. "Oh no, I love it here. It's just this last winter nobody was here and I have never been so lonely. Even when I was back with my parents."

Percy had a sympathetic look on his face. "Well don't worry about it. Me,you, and Annabeth will hang out all summer."

Rachels loneliness subsided slightly. "Thanks for listening to my crap let's talk about you guys!" She turned towards Annabeth for the first time in the conversation. "Hows dating this knucklehead going?"

"I'm right here!"

The girls ignored him. "As you can image. Same old seaweed brain."The girls laughed at his nickname. "What about your? Is their any campers you have you eye on?" Blood quickly rushed to Rachels face and she looked at her sneakers again. Annabeths eyes widened. "Oh you do don't you?!"

Percy started becoming uncomfortable from the conversation. Rachel's downcast face was almost as red as her hair.

"Well, uh...no, well yes! Yes I do have my eye on someone."

Annabeth raised her eyebrow pretending to be nonchalant. "Want to tell us the name of this lucky fellow?"

"Oh well you probably don't know him, he was a new camper last year, and he was really shy."

"I know a lot of kids at camp try me." Said the blonde.

"Oh um… his name is Ethan Roster."

"Hmm I think I have heard of him before, what cabin is he in?" Percy asked.

The red headed girl looked off toward the cabins. "He's in the Apollo cabin, and he's really good at archery. I wouldn't be surprised if in a couple of years he's head of the cabin."

"He sounds great have you talked to him?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh yeah i've talked to him. Once." She added softly.

Annabeth looked alarmed. "Once? You've only talked to him once? We should go find him!"

"What?No! We can't talk to him, besides he's probably not even here yet."

**Annabeth rolled her eyes. "We won't know until we look." Without waiting for a response from Rachel Annabeth grabbed her wrist and started dragging. But she stopped suddenly causing Rachel to bump into her from behind. With Rachel still in hand she tromped back up the hill where Percy was looking bewildered. "Don't worry I didn't forget about my boyfriend." Annabeth leaned up and give him a kiss and the cheek, and once again dragging Rachel behind her. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Once they reached the cabins Annabeth finally released Rachel's arm from her death grasp. "Was the dragging really necessary?" Said Rachel rubbing her wrist.

"Would you have come otherwise?"

"Probably not."

"My point exactly." Said Annabeth. "Now, what does Ethan look like?"

Suddenly Rachel's gaze turned cloudy, she had a slight smile on her face. "Dreamy."

Annabeth huffed. "I'm going to need a little more than that. What's his hair color?"

Rachel fell out of her daze. "Oh he has slightly darker blonde hair than you."

"Okay this is good. What about height, how tall is he?" Annabeth asked.

"He's tall, way taller than me, probably 6,1 maybe 6,2."

Annabeth's eyebrows raised. "Wow taller than Percy. Okay this is good, do you know what he's wearing?"

"I don't even know if he's here…" Her sentence dragged as she spotted something near the Apollo cabin. Annabeth looked toward where she was staring and her jaw dropped. In a blue t shirt khaki shorts and red tennis shoes was probably one of the hottest boys Annabeth had ever seen. She hastily clamped her mouth shut remembering her boyfriend.

"Wow he's a wow…"

"I know right."

Both of the girls could only stare as he greeted his fellow half brothers and sisters. Other girls started to notice him too, and were staring. Annabeth shook her head, remembering how Percy used to be the same way, until they became a thing. "Okay well why don't you go talk to him?"

"Me? Talk to him? Look at him." Annabeth did look at her. "Now look at him." As if he was trying to make all the girls swoon he took his bow and arrows took his shirt off. Once again Annabeth had to pick her jaw off the floor, but remembering the problem at hand controlled herself. "Besides." Said Rachel. "All of the Aphrodite girls are already all over him." Rachel was right there was swarm of perfumed, perfectly groomed girls swarming Ethan. But Annabeth also noticed that he wasn't interested in any of them. Slowly Annabeth started walking towards him.

"Annabeth, where are you going. You better not be going to talk to Ethan!" Rachel started following Annabeth, worried about what she was going to do.

Ethan was facing away from Annabeth talking to a group of Aphrodite girls. She tapped him on his muscled shoulder. Rachel was half behind Annabeth trying not to get noticed. "Hi Ethan I'm Annabeth."

He smiled with his fathers blinding white teeth. "I know who you are, you and Percy Jackson beat Kronos right?"

"Oh uh yeah."

"That was totally awesome you guys are my hero's"

"Yeah uh huh." Annabeth was now staring not at his gorgeous face, but his gorgeous abs.

"Uh my eyes are up here Annabeth."

Annabeth looked back up his face, her face now red. "Uh have you met my friend Rachel?" Annabeth pulled her friend out from behind her.

"Hi Rachel, I'm Ethan Roster." He held out his perfectly tan arm.

Rachel shook his hand, almost swooning in the process. "I'm Rachel."

"It's nice to meet you Rachel, I have to go see you around." He winked at her and walked toward the archery range.

As the girls watched him go Annabeth said: "See that wasn't so bad."

Rachel numbly nodded as they started to walk away. Annabeth decided to go to Percy's cabin before she started working again. When they reached Percy's cabin Rachel mumbled some excuse about needing to sit down and she started walking towards the archery range. Annabeth shook her head as she slipped into the Poseidon cabin.

A blush immediately formed on Annabeth's cheeks as she saw Percy. He had a towel around his waist, a toothbrush in his mouth. His hair was wet and he smelled like soap. Annabeth stared at his toned abdomen, and strong biceps. Annabeth knew Percy was handsome but right now he just looked hot! What is with all of the hot shirtless boys today? She thought. "Oh sorry Percy I should have knocked."

He started blushing too. "I uh… Let me get dressed. One sec!" He grabbed boxers, shirt, and shorts off his bed and rushed back to the bathroom. A moment later he came back with the clothes on, and a blush on his face, that matched perfectly with Annabeth's. "Sorry I decided to take a shower after sparing."

"Oh it's my fault I should have knocked."

"I guess I can't call you wise girl anymore. That was a very unwise decision."

"Your the one to talk Seaweed Brain!"

Percy shrugged. "I'm used to being the dumb one in this relationship, but man I expected better out of you Annabeth."

Annabeth punched him playfully on the arm. "You are such a Seaweed Brain."

He had big goofy grin that made Annabeth's heart race. "But I'm your Seaweed Brain."

"You sure are."

"How did everything go with Rachel?"

The blush returned to Annabeth's cheeks as she remembered the past few minuets. "Oh it went fine, Rachels too shy to really say anything to him but we're working on it."

"What do you think of this guy, is he cool?" Percy asked running a towel through his hair.

"Uh yeah he's nice, attractive. Really attractive actually."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Even more attractive than me?" He had big puppy dog eyes and made his lower lip stick out.

Annabeth smiled. "Of course not, Seaweed Brain."

He smiled and walked over to her. He put his and on her cheek and pulled her towards him. She smiled knowing what was going to happen next. Their lips collided softly at first, but with more force as they got the feel for it again. The kiss became deeper as they explored each others mouths. Now percy had both hands around Annabeth's face, wanting to be as close together as possible. They stayed like that for what would have seemed like forever. But they were interrupted.

A boy named Clyde stuck his head inside the door. "Percy, Annabeth come quick it's an emergency!" And with that he was gone. Percy and Annabeth parted and started running with all of the other kids towards the Big House.

Percy and Annabeth were not out of breath due to saving the world so many times, when they got to the big white building. There was a stretcher and their lye Luke Castellan. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Annabeth's eyes widened in shock. Percy just stood there agasp. Luke's hair was plastered to his face and he looked sickly. Which was to be expected when you were supposed to be dead. Annabeth rushed to the gurney he was on. "I...I watched you die." He gave her a dry smile, making his parched lips crack. "Good to see you too." Annabeth looked at him in disbelief. "How are you here? I saw you stab yourself in the middle of Olympus. You are not supposed to be here." He looked slightly hurt. "Well, apparently Aphrodite owed your mom some favor, and for the favor aphrodite saved me." He looked at her. "Don't ask me how, don't ask me why but I'm here." "Why do you look like this?" Percy asked. "Aw, Percy you see there's a price to save a life. I was barely able to survive, now everyday I fight for my life. The gods sent me here, said it was the best place. Which I guess is right considering I am a half-blood." As he said it a huge rack of coughing ensued and Luke was crippled over holding his chest. Chiron trotted over to him, his stallion form towering over Lukes body. "Get him some ambrosia, stat." Annabeth who was nearly brought to tears seeing Luke like this rushed into the supply closet to get the ambrosia. She came back with yellow squares in tow. She slowly fed him some peice by peice. His coughing seem to die down as it set in. Chiron said: "He needs rest, you two should leave." They nodded and left the big house. As they were walking Annabeth said. "I can't believe, it's Luke." "How do you think I feel, I'm the one who gave him the knife to kill himself. Do you know how that makes me feel?" Percy said sadly. Annabeth stopped walking and looked at him. She put a hand on his shoulder. "It's not your fault, it was the right thing to do, don't beat yourself up, or I will beat you up." Percy smiled at his girlfriend. "You are so soothing." He said sarcastically. "Hey, are you really okay?" She didn't let go of his shoulder. "Yeah, it's just right before he died… He asked if you loved him-" "And you know what I said?" Annabeth interrupted. "I said, that he was like a brother to me, I never loved him like I love you." She leaned up and kissed him on the nose. He looked at her thankfully, feeling more at ease because of what she had said. He wrapped his hands around her waist. "You're the best girlfriend a seaweed brain like me could ask for." She wrapped him in a tight hug that lasted a short while. When they pulled apart she kissed him softly on the lips. He smiled. They continued walking down the hill towards the cabins. Annabeth kissed him on the cheek as they parted to their separate cabins. *** Luke lie in his cot thinking about what had happened in the past year, since he had killed himself. He also thought about how he was going to get Annabeth back. Luke knew that Athena had always liked him more than Percy mostly because of the dispute between her and Poseidon , that was why she used her favor on him. Now he owed it to her to win Annabeth back. Luke didn't want to drive anybody apart. Not anymore. But his life was saved for a purpose and he had to fulfill it, and if he pulled it off well enough, he and Percy might still be friends. But how am I going to do that, when I look like this? Luke knew his condition would improve being here. He was practically raised here and it felt like his home. And with Annabeth around he would grow stronger everyday. Luke half sighed half coughed as he thought of Annabeth. Luke had loved her like a sister, but when he saw her on Olympus she looked older, more mature someone he could love, not as a sister but something else, something deeper. It made his heart throb to think about Annabeth being with Percy, Percy was great but he wasn't him. Chiron wheeled into the room, he was back to his plain old wheelchair form. "How are you feeling Luke?" "Like a thousand bucks." Luke said weezily. "Well you have grown more stable now that you are here, which is a good sign. But I have a question for you Luke. Why did you come here?" Chiron looked at him hard. Luke felt like he was meeting his prom dates dad and he had just pulled out a shotgun. "I knew I would recover more quickly here." Chiron gave him a is that all? look. Luke gulped he knew he couldn't keep a secret from this stallion. " And… to win Annabeth back." Chiron nodded as if he had already assumed so. "I don't want to see anybody get hurt, otherwise you will be no longer aloud to stay here, understood?" "I wont try to hurt anyone, I promise." With that Chiron left, leaving Luke alone to his thoughts. *** What a day. Annabeth thought as she sat at her work desk in the Athena cabin. Annabeth was working on her plans once again, to rebuild Olympus. It was coming along nicely and some of the construction had already begun. But Annabeth wasn't thinking about that right now, she was thinking about Percy. This wasn't a rare occurrence, she thought about Percy constantly in fact. But this was different. She wondered why Percy had been so concerned about her and Luke. Annabeth knew she could never be with Luke again. Besides she had Percy know, the most badass boyfriend you could have, and she loved him. Sure, her and Luke had had a little past together. Well a lot of past together, but she was with Percy know and nothing could change that. But for some reason she felt Luke didn't quite see it that way. And why would Athena use her favor to save Luke? She shook her head, puzzled. But no matter what happens I will never leave Percy. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day Annabeth decided to spend her first day of summer relaxing. She was planning to maybe lay on the beach for a couple hours and catch some sun. Annabeth was walking with a chair, sun hat, and tanning lotion, towards the beach. It was a gorgeous day not a cloud in the sky and the camp smelled like strawberries. Annabeth gave a contented sigh as she approached the beach. Nobody was on the beach at the moment, everyone was at their classes learning how to save the world. She knew Percy was teaching some newly found half-bloods how to sword fight. She sighed as she thought of Percy. She wished she could communicate with people like he did, but she always found books better than people. Well maybe not Percy.

Annabeth pulled apart he beach chair and laid it on the sand. She threw on a pair of sunglasses and sat down. As she was rubbing tanning lotion on her legs she noticed a shadow on the sand next to her. She looked up and saw none other than her boyfriend. Without saying a word she continued rubbing lotion on herself, knowing it would drive Percy crazy.

Just as she had suspected he gave her a look of disappointment. "What no 'hey, how are you doing, most handsome, awesome boyfriend in the world?'"

Annabeth was done lotioning and laid back in her chair letting the warmth of the suns rays envelope her. She closed her eyes and pretended Percy wasn't their. Though she couldn't see him, she could feel his annoyance. Suddenly Annabeth opened her eyes expecting an annoyed boyfriend looming over her. But of course Percy had to get her back for not talking and he knew one way that was a sure fire. Standing before her was Percy's glorious abs. She would have like to say she noticed his sparkling green eyes, or his winning smile. But there was no buts about it. It was the abs.

"Ugh, fine I'll talk." Percy smirked and sat on the sand next to her.

"I knew I could get you to talk."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and watched the waves roll onto the beach. "I thought you were teaching some new Hephaestus kids how to spar."

"I did and now they're practicing on their own. Why don't you want to talk to me?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Who says I don't want to talk to you?"

He looked at her. "Um you wouldn't speak to me five seconds ago?"

"Oh that."

"Annabeth what's the matter? If you want to be alone just tell me."

Annabeth smiled. This is what she was talking about when she said she wished she could communicate with people like he does. She wouldn't ever tell him that, but it was true. "No I'm fine, what do you want to talk about?"

"Nothing specific, just wanted to hang out with my awesome girlfriend." He gave her a big smile and kissed her cheek. She smiled, her mood increasing. "How is the architecture going?"

Annabeth's face lit up, making Percy grin. "Well I just got the cross beams done for the… wait you don't want to talk about architecture." Annabeth lifted her sunglasses on top of her head.

Percy laughed. "No continue, I love it when you drone on about buildings." He said sarcastically.

"Hey! You're the one who asked." Percy was still laughing, his big smile lighting up his features.

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"What do you really want to talk about?" She asked.

He shrugged but he did have something in mind. "So I saw Luke earlier today, he's recovering already."

Annabeth felt concern for Percy. Why did he keep bringing up Luke? "Thats good when do you think he will be up and walking?"

Percy shrugged again. "Probably a couple weeks."

"Hey are you okay? You seemed concerned about something to do with Luke." As Annabeth asked the question she took Percy's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. He smiled at her gesture, but his expression quickly changed, to his serious thoughtful face, that didn't come along very often.

"I have just been thinking…"

"Uh oh, that can't be good." Annabeth said trying to lightened her boyfriends mood.

He let the corners of his mouth turn up. "I just think it's weird that Aphrodite would save Lukes life as a favor to Athena. Kind of an odd request don't you think? I just can't help but get a bad feeling about all this."

Annabeth looked at her boyfriend. She then scooted so their was just enough room for two on the chair. Percy took the invitation and clambered up and sat squeezed next to his girlfriend. The two didn't say anything just sat there letting themselves bask in the warmth of the sun and each other. They stayed like that for a couple hours, both of them had fallen asleep and it was noon when the startling noise of the lunch bell was heard. The couple awoke from their nap and clumsily started walking towards the dining hall.

They entered the hall, and went to stand in line for food. Ethan walked by and waved, but quickly put his hand down when he got a closer look at the two. Percy looked at Annabeth, but she shrugged. A few more people gave them weird looks, confusing the couple even more.

"What's with everybody today?" Percy asked. Annabeth looked up at him in confusion, then she smirked. "What?!" He said even more confused.

She lifted her hand and ruffled his already disheveled hair. "We look ridiculous. Like we just crawled out of a make out session."

"Uh, we did. Didn't we?"

Annabeth laughed. Percy touched his lip gloss cover cheek and smiled. He pulled Annabeth in for a kiss, which she weakly resisted, due to the public place. But her resolve was quickly broken when his lips connected to hers. They kissed for only a short time, before chiron came and interrupted them with a grunt as he walked passed. They reluctantly parted and sacrificed their food to their parent.

After lunch Chiron told both of them to go to the big house after they ate. Once they had arrived Chiron brought them to Luke's room. To their surprise, Luke was sitting up on the side of the bed with no support.

"Wow Luke you're healing faster than I had anticipated , it's great to see you up. At this Rate you will be up and walking within a couple of days." Chiron said.

"A couple of days, Percy said it was going to be a couple of weeks!"

Chiron nodded. "That's what I thought before, but Luke seems to have had health boost, looks like the nectar and ambrosia are really paying off."

Luke smiled at them. "I'm feeling better already."

"Thats great Luke can't wait until you're up and walking." The blonde girl said.

****"Yeah great." Percy muttered under his breath. ****


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As the days went by Luke grew stronger and stronger. It had only been three weeks since he had arrived on the brink of death, but something seemed to be helping him recover significantly faster than most half blood. He could now practice sword fighting for short periods of time and walk freely about camp without assistance. This only made life for Percy harder.

Percy wasn't usually the jealous type, he left that to his girlfriend. But there was something about the whole situation that didn't sit right with Percy. Why would Athena bring Luke back and send him here, of all places? What is the secret reason Luke is healing so fast? And finally the most important of all, why was he acting so weird around Annabeth. Percy couldn't answer and of these questions, but one thing he knew for sure is he needed to keep Annabeth away from him.

He thought about all this as he climbed the rock wall used to build strength in Camp Half Blood. He quickly dodged a glob of lava as it fell from the never ending stream of molten rock. Grover had bet him that he couldn't climb the wall shirtless, so here he was. He was two thirds of the way up and climbing quickly, he felt the heat radiating off the wall it made him sweat. His face was dirty from ash coming off of the wall along with the rest of his body. Percy winced as a drop of lava about the size of a hockey puck landed on his hand. He quickly shook it off and continued climbing. Once he reached the top he rang the bell victoriously looking at the frowning Grover who was shaking his head realizing that he shouldn't have dared him. Ethan gave him a thumbs up, Percy took this as a signal to climb down. As he climbed down he spotted Annabeth and Luke come towards the rock wall to see what the commotion was all about. Once he reached the bottom he brushed off his shorts and stretched his burnt hand to make sure it wasn't seathing up. Grover approached him.

"Aww man, I thought for sure I had that one!" His hooved best friend took out 5 golden drachmas and handed them to Percy.

"That's what you get when you challenge the almighty rock climber." He bellowed holding his winnings high.

"Almighty rock climber, that's a new one." He turned to see Annabeth smirking at him, a hand on her hip, standing right by Luke.

"What you don't think it's fitting?" Percy asked raising his eyebrows at her.

Annabeth shook her head, bemused. "Almost everyone at camp has climbed that wall Percy, you didn't even come close to the record."

"Will you show your boyfriend a little support once in a while? Besides nobody has done it shirtless yet, so I am basically a legend." He puffed his chest out in overconfidence gesturing to his torso. Annabeth quickly glanced at his lean, muscular, sweaty, dirt covered body trying not to get distracted. She looked up at his goofy smile. She stepped away from Luke who was standing there awkwardly and took his hand. Percy winced as she touched the burnt part on the top. She looked at his hand and frowned.

"Was this worth 5 drachmas?" She asked holding his hand to his face.

Percy looked at her nobally. "It is not only the money that was won today in the face of danger, it was the pride of winning my dear lady, for that is the most potent and powerful of all." Annabeth smacked his arm.

"Let's go put something on that seaweed brain." She took his other hand and started walking towards the big house where there were creams to heal the burn.

"So rain check on the dagger training then?" Annabeth turned to see Luke looking thin but not unhealthy.

"Yeah, sorry I have to deal with my Idiot boyfriend's injuries."

"Yeah I understand, I would do the same for you. How about tomorrow morning?"

"Uh yeah sure sounds great." Before she could ask what he meant by 'I would do the same for you' he had walked away. Annabeth turned back and took her boyfriends hand again.

"What was that about?"

"I don't know." She replied. "He has been super nice to me all day, surprisingly. I figured after he, you know…"

"Died?" Percy suggested.

"Yeah, I figured he would be a little more apprehensive to become friends again, you know after I told him he was like a brother, nothing more."

"Maybe he doesn't know what the friendzone is." Percy shrugged trying to act nonchalant about the whole thing.

"Yeah, but he knows I'm with you. It just doesn't seem like Luke to become friends again so quickly, and now he's starting to act like there's more to it that that." Annabeth shook her head trying to relieve her head from these thoughts. Thinking about structural design never hurt her head like this.

"Well I know one thing, he's not having my girl." He wrapped his arm around her almost protectively. She sighed and leaned into him glad to have his support. _When did I become so dependent on someone? _She thought. _Oh yeah when I started falling in love with this nucklebrain. _Once Percy was treated it was time for dinner and then lights out. They kissed good night and retired to their separate cabins.

The next morning Annabeth prepared to practice close hand combat with Luke. She hoped that he would be acting regularly today instead of the weirdly intimate way he was acting yesterday. Annabeth wiped on a ratty T-shirt and some worn in shorts. She didn't want to be wearing anything too spectacular. She learned that the first year she was here. She threw her curled hair into a pony and set out.

She arrived in the arena where the dummies were already set out. She spotted Luke repeatedly stabbing a dummy pretending to dodge swipes from the harmless attacker. Annabeth walked behind the battling duo. "Looks like he's gaining on ya, better stay focused."

Luke turned to the sound of her voice. Once he laid eyes on her his face lit up with joy. "Annabeth I'm so glad you could make it!"

"Why wouldn't I make it, we made plans yesterday."

Luke shrugged. "I thought you might have needed to baby sit your boyfriend, or something."

"Baby sit? All I did was walk him into the big house." Annabeth said starting to get defensive.

Luke had a mischievous grin on his face. He almost looked like the old him, Annabeth thought. "I know, I'm just messing with ya, Anna, you know I love P-dog."

"Anna? P-dog? What has gotten into you Luke?"

Luke gave her a vaguely confused look. He shook his head as if they was a bug flying around him. "I'm sorry I have been acting so strangely Annabeth, it's just when they brought me here the first thing I remembered was your beautifully concerned face looking down on me. I can't get you out of my head Annabeth, I… I think…" Instead of of finishing his sentence he just shook his head sighing.

"What? What is it Luke?"

He looked up at her with his bright blue eyes and soft blonde hair. "I love you Annabeth."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"You what?!" Annabeth stood shocked. She knew Luke had wanted to become good friends once he was completely healed but she didn't know it got to this extent. "Please tell me you mean like a sister, or a mom, maybe even a cousin. But not like that, Luke. Not like that."

Luke pailed visably. "Annabeth, I didn't know you would react like this. I thought you loved me too?"

"I may have loved you one time or another but not now. I have a boyfriend, Luke."

The blonde haired boy persisted. "What you mean Percy? What has he ever done for you? I'm the one who took you in, I'm the one who took care of you since you were seven years old! How could you not love me like I love you Annabeth?"

Annabeth took a deep breath to calm herself. "Luke you were bad for a long time, I know you have changed. But so have I. I'm with Percy and nothing you say can change that."

Luke looked her in the eye and saw she was deadly serious. He lifted his arm and flung the dagger he was holding, it lodged itself in between the button eyes of a dummy. He took a step towards her, he gently put his hand on her cheek cupping his hand around the back of her head.

"Listen Annabeth, one day I will have you. You will love me one day very soon." He let go of her and walked away.

Annabeth stood there her eyes watering. _Why am I crying? I have faced titans and giants and I can't stand up to Luke?_ She wiped a stray tear from her face and walked towards the big house.

She burst into the attic tears streaming down her face. Rachel looked startled. She was sitting in a pink bean bag chair watching _The Bachelor_. Rachel had cleaned the place up a bit, there was still all the stuff from the quest, but they were all organized on the sides of the room. Paintings were hung up of monsters and gods. Rachel had put in a giant tie dye rug to cover the dusty rug, it was also lit up more. LEDs were hung around the racks of artifacts and on the wall.

Seeing her friend in distress, knowing it had something to do with a male, Rachel silently got up and embraced her. The blonde haired girl weeped on the red head for what seemed like days, but was probably only ten minutes. Rachel didn't complain, she just comforted.

To cheer her friend up she decided to relate to their past "Hey, remember when you were insanely jealous of me when I had to lead you guys through the labyrinth, You are such a jealous girl when you like someone you know that? Annabeth lifted her head off the other girls shoulder.

"I know I was bad. That was the stage where I had strong feelings for Percy but didn't know how to express it so I kinda took it out on you. Not like I had anything to worry about, you didn't kiss him or anything."

Rachel shifted nervously avoiding eye contact. Annabeth quickly picked up her guilt. "Oh my gods! You did kiss him!"

Rachel looked very guilty. "It was only one little kiss, I thought I was never going to see him again!" She said.

"Do you know how many times I thought I was never going to see him again? I didn't kiss him everytime he left."

"What? That's what you do when you like someone, right? You kiss him. Besides I had full rights you two weren't even dating. And now you do kiss him every time you think one of you is going to die.

Annabeth sighed. "Okay fine, I see your point. Do you want to know what happen?"

Rachel nodded. Annabeth then proceeded to recall what had happen earlier this morning. The light skin girl shook her head disapprovingly.

"How could he lay a bomb on you like that? What a jerk. Then he says that you're going to be his someday. I don't like this, if I were you I would look out for Percy." Annabeth nodded.

"Thanks for the advice Rachel, and no thank you for kissing my boyfriend." Annabeth turned to leave.

Right before she was about to close the door Rachel said: "He wasn't your boyfriend at the time." Then the door shut.

As Annabeth was doing arts and crafts with the younger half bloods, she debated on telling Percy her problem. _How am I supposed to protect him without telling him what I'm protecting him from. _She twisted the beads on her neck, contemplating. _But if I do tell him what will he do to Luke? _

Suddenly Annabeth felt a poke on her her right shoulder. She turned right and nobody was there. She then turned left nobody was there. In her frustration she threw her elbows back making contact with something, or someone. She heard an oof from behind her. She turned to see a handsome dark haired boy with sea green eyes rubbing his stomach.

"Why would you do that?" He asked slowly getting up.

"Well I had to see who it was somehow." Annabeth replied giggling.

"Was elbowing me in the stomach really necessary?"

Annabeth stood up from her stool and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Sorry seaweed brain, but it serves you right." She smirked.

"Well I was just wondering if you wanted to help me pick strawberries. But you obviously aren't in the mood."

"Oh you know I was kidding I would love to pick strawberries with you." He took his hand and led him out the arts and crafts center. As they walked Annabeth thought about telling him. She finally reached a conclusion. _He's my boyfriend and he deserves to know. _

"Listen Percy, something happen this morning that I think you should know about." Percy looked at her in concern but only nodded. "So you know how me and Luke were supposed to practice dagger combat?" Percy's expression became darker. "Well um when I got there he was acting really strange, and then, he uh… said that he loved me."

Percy's face turned red. "How could he say that! I knew something was up with him, did he try anything? I swear to the gods I'll…" Annabeth put a hand on his chest quieting him down.

"Nothing happen. He just said that he would make me his girl one day." Annabeth sighed. She didn't like being on the opposite side of Luke."Promise me you won't do anything crazy."

Percy bit his lip, which Annabeth thought was super adorable but not appropriate to say so right now. Percy wanted to confront Luke but Annabeth obviously didn't want that to happen. "Alright fine I won't do anything crazy as long as he doesn't mess with me or you."

Annabeth smiled. "Good boyfriend, now lets go pick some strawberries."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Luke patted through the forest lightly, careful not to alert more than a squirrel or two, he couldn't afford anyone to hear him. He winced as a twig crunched underfoot, a deer nearby raised its head in curiosity. Luke continued until he saw the entrance to his destination. A cave appeared out of the side of a rock wall. Luke stepped in. The first 20 feet was pure darkness then light suddenly filled the room and he stepped into a reasonably sized cabin. A throne sat at the far end of the room. It was made of pure white marble. Tiny owls were carved onto the side.

A strong powerful woman sat in the thrown, her eyes shone with intelligence. She was much larger than any regular woman could be. Not meaning she was fat, just bigger than was natural all around. She looked down at Luke her eyes looked like stone.

"How is everything proceeding?" She asked her voice bellowing.

"Not well, goddess of wisdom. I admitted my love to your daughter but she is two in love with Percy."

Anger flashed upon her regal features. "How dare my daughter fall in love with a son of Poseidon! How could you have let her? I thought you loved her."

Luke swallowed. "I do love her, and I was a little occupied when she fell in love with _him." _He said emphasizing the him. "Annabeth is a very stubborn girl, especially with her love interest."

Athena nodded. "Yes, I think I know where she gets it from."

Luke let himself laugh slightly. "Do you know of any other way that could sway her affections towards me and get her unhooked from Poseidon's boy once and for all."

The goddess look was thoughtful. "There is one way, but I will require more assistance from Aphrodite." Suddenly with the clap Athena's hands the love goddess appeared in a whirl of pink smoke. The new goddess looked slightly dazed and looked around to get her bearings.

"What is the meaning of this? I was watching a duel between Ares and Hephaestus over myself when I was summoned this better be important." The stunningly attractive goddess put her hands on her hips.

"I have another favor to ask of you."

She looked skeptical. "Does it involve love? If not I am out of here. I don't do war strategies."

"Yes it involves Luke and my daughter Annabeth. I need you to make a love potion so that my daughter will fall in love with Luke."

Luke looked surprised himself he had not expected this direct approach. Aphrodite seemed to be more interested now. "Well… I do love love scandals. And I don't really have anything to lose. Besides it might spice things up a bit. Alright I'm in."

Athena smiled. "Great."

Aphrodite stepped back and started whispering something that Luke couldn't hear. Suddenly a pink vial formed into her hand. It was maybe the size of a regular persons pinkie. It looked small in the goddess's hand. She gently placed it into Lukes palm.

"Well if that's all you wanted I best be watching the fight over me continue." With that the love goddess was gone.

Athena turned to Luke. "Use this to persuade my daughter about who she is really meant to be with." Suddenly the cavern went dark. No sign of any god or goddess.

Luke felt his way to the outside and found the entrance of the cave. He burst out into the light, clasping the vial in his hand. _Now is my chance to finally make things right. _

It had been three days since Luke's rejection and nothing out of the usual had happen. By out of the usual that meant by Camp Half Blood standards. There was still random attacks of monsters, bizarre pranks pulled by campers. (One involving a peanut butter sandwich in a not so nice place). But Luke had suddenly backed off. He and Annabeth shared only quick glances at each other before looking away. That's about as much contact as they got.

Annabeth was listening to a funny story told by her half- brother Jeremy about an accidental flashing during one of the capture the flag competitions. He was just getting to the good part when she felt a tapping on her shoulder. She turned to see Luke looking down on her.

"Hi Annabeth, can we talk?"

She sighed. She knew this probably wasn't a good idea but she didn't want this awkwardness last longer than was necessary. She saw Percy look over at her with a possessive look in his green eyes that she found very attractive. _Always trying to protect me, eh Seaweed Brain? _She let Luke lead her through the mazes of tables to an empty in the far corner of the room, she wasn't finished eating so she had brought her plate with her. They sat facing away from everyone. Annabeth placed her hamburger on the table and took a bite. She chewed slowly watching Luke as she ate.

"Annabeth, I just wanted to apologize about what happen a few days ago. It was wrong of me to be interested in you when I know you are with Percy. I hope that we can still be friends."

Annabeth nodded. "I forgive you Luke, but I do love Percy. Promise me you won't try anything like that again. I don't think I can handle it."

Luke smiled, his teeth pearly white. He reached his arms out and embraced Annabeth. While they were hugging he flipped the bun of her hamburger and poured the contents of the vial onto the patty. He gently placed the bun back and released Annabeth from his grip.

She pulled back and gave him an awkward smile, took her food, then left.

Luke couldn't stop grinning. One bite of that sandwich and he would finally have all he wanted, not to mention pleasing more than one goddess. He looked over at the Poseidon table. Percy was eyeing him suspiciously. Luke gave him a small wave which he did not reciprocate.

**Hey guys! Candace here. The drama is really starting! Anyways, I just wanted to say how grateful I am to all the favorites, reviews, and views this story has gotten. This is my first fic on this fandom and I am so happy that you guys like it so much. I read all the reviews i get and I will reply to any questions or comments you guys have. Keep reviewing! **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Annabeth took a big bite out of her delicious hamburger. She savored the combine taste of the meat, lettuce, tomato, ketchup, and mustard. There was also something else in it too, tasted kinda tangy with a sweet aftertaste. She wondered what the chefs or whoever made this food had done differently. She was sitting next to Rachel who was eating a salad.

"You know," Rachel said chewing her lettuce. "I've always wondered how you had the nerve to talk to your crush. When I get near Ethan it's like he's some god or something. Well I guess he's part god but still."

Annabeth considered this for a moment. It was true she never had any trouble talking to Percy more like the other way around. "Well I did have a crush on him from the first day I saw him, but I pretended I hated him and it seemed to make things easier. Then we kinda became best friends, we really did have the perfect system of getting to know each other, then dating."

"So what you're saying is I should pretend to hate him, go on a bunch of quest and become best friends, then start dating. Sounds like a dream." Rachel hopelessly covered her face with her hands.

Annabeth put a reassuring hand on her back. "Hey all you need is a little practice. You didn't have any problems when you liked Percy did you?"

She lifted her head. "No I guess not, It's.. it's just Ethan does something to me that I can't explain."

Annabeth laughed. "Well I'm glad you left Percy alone."

That night Annabeth dreamed of and her were sitting at the pinochle table on the big house porch. Luke looked happy to say the least. His long blonde hair was swept aside as if he had stood in a wind storm for a couple of minute, he was wearing a camp half blood t-shirt and tan khaki shorts. He smiled as Annabeth made the next turn in the game, his teeth were pearly white and made the scar on his face almost disappear. It seemed that when he smiled all of the bad memories associated with him were erased. Annabeth smiled back at him but she didn't know why. She felt her heart surge with affection whenever he did something. Sorta like how she was with Percy.

"I can make all your dreams come true, Annabeth."

She woke with a start. Annabeth clambered out of bed and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked fine just bedraggled. She wondered what had scared her about that particular dream, she has had many worse dreams than that. Annabeth lethargically prepared herself for the day she didn't feel much like herself. Like something could take over any second. She shook the feeling off and walked out of her cabin. She saw Percy on the other side of the U shaped courtyard. He waved slightly and she waved back, not as enthusiastically as she wanted to.

The first thing she had to do today was teach ancient greek to the beginning campers. She walked towards the mess hall that acted as a classroom temporarily. Chiron was trying to organize more teaching facilities to be built around camp but as always he was busy. She sat down at the end of one table waiting for her class to get here. '_I wonder what that dream meant'_ Annabeth thought putting her hand under her chin. 'Maybe it doesn't mean anything and it was just a dream.' She shook her head. Demigods dreams rarely meant nothing.

The first person to walk in wasn't a student, it was Luke. Annabeth lifted her head head as she saw him walking in looking as handsome as he did in the dream. "Hi, Luke."

He grinned. "I'm surprised to find such a beautiful lady sitting alone, normally attractive people well… attract people."

Normally Annabeth would have been either repulsed by a comment like that or shy away from but she did neither, a rush of blood went up to her cheeks.

She was about to say something sarcastic but all she could mutter was, "I um… uh thanks."

He raised his eyebrows expecting something slightly more whittier than that. "Anytime." He responded. "So Annabeth, I was wondering if you didn't have anything planned we could go canoeing after your class."

Annabeth was about to respond immediately no, she did have plans with Percy. But her body disobeyed her once again. "I would love to go with you, Luke."

'Why?! Why would I say that? I do have plans. Something is obviously wrong with me.' Annabeth silently panicked in her mind.

Luke smiled again. "Great I will meet you at the canoe lake then."

Annabeth tried to shake her head but she nodded instead. Once Luke was gone she felt regular again completely in control. She started thinking about what could have possibly happen that would make her act this way. It could have been a curse but she more than likely would have known about it. First, she needed to figure out what kind of magic she was being controlled by, then she could figure out what would have caused it and how to fix it. She just needed to think practically like she always did.

Throughout her class Annabeth become more and more distracted. She didn't really teach, more like muttered half hearted words of encouragement and giving random pages in the textbook to study. Instead of her mind usually wondering to Percy her mind wandered to Luke. She thought of his chiseled face and that oh so sexy scar. When he smiled his face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning. She shook her head. 'Stop thinking like that, Annabeth! You love Percy not Luke.' Then a thought struck her. 'That's it! It's love magic, someone did something that is making me fall in love with Luke!' Her excitement of figuring it out, soon faded when she realized that she was FALLING IN LOVE WITH LUKE! 'This is bad, really, really bad. I can't be falling in love with Luke, I have a boyfriend!'

"Is everything alright?" Someone prodded Annabeth's shoulder.

She looked at the kid and realized she was hyperventilating. She nodded and told the kid to go back and study. 'Who would have wanted me to fall in love with Luke?' She then almost openly face palmed. 'Luke of course!' Her mind started wandering back to his lean and healthy body, the way he poured water over his face after a long day of sword practice. Annabeth bit her lip trying to get Luke out of her mind. She then thought, 'how did Luke get that kind of magic? Only Aphrodite herself has the power to change someones love interest.' Annabeth felt like she was going to throw up. 'Guess that means Aphrodite herself is trying to mess with my relationships.'

"This just keeps getting weirder and weirder."

"Um excuse me?" One of her students said as they gave her a quizzical look. Annabeth covered her mouth as she realized she said that aloud.

"Sorry class, you're going to have to excuse me."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Annabeth was freaking out to say the least. She couldn't believe she could be tricked so easily. As a child of Athena she prided herself on her wit and observation skills, but somehow Luke got in between her armor and played a cruel trick. She had always had a soft spot for Luke, ever since he had taken her in at the age of seven. Now, he was completely obsessed with her, so much so that he somehow got Aphrodite's magic and had put a love spell on her. Great.. just great.

Annabeth's main concern was how she would act around Percy. She didn't want to say anything hurtful, but she guess that was part of the spells properties too. She had to avoid him, until she found a way to fix the spell. She was also worried about how she would act around Luke. The spell was obviously directed towards him, even now being aware of the spell, her mind started to wander. Luke was waiting for her at the canoe lake, she could just image his shining blonde hair glimmering against the cool blue water. His sky blue eyes twinkling as he saw her, making her heart race. Annabeth shook her head. She could not be thinking about this. This is exactly how she felt when she started falling for Percy.

She racked her brain trying to remember anything like this happening before. She remembered how Aphrodite would always played into her favorite hero's love affairs, but why was she doing it with Annabeth? She already found the love she was looking for, wasn't she supposed to move on? As she contemplated this she came closer and closer to the canoe lake, where Luke would be standing in all of his masculine glory. The scary part was, Annabeth would be fully aware of her actual feelings, while her body reacted completely different. The dock was in sight, and there stood Luke, looking devilishly handsome in a casual camp shirt, and khaki shorts. Annabeth knew she liked dark hair better, but somehow Lukes blonde almost glowing hair was endearing.

His face crinkled into a smile when he saw her, he came and opened his arms for a hug. Normally, Annabeth would have hesitated and then hugged him as lightly as possible trying not to be rude. But instead her feet took a life of their own and she started running with her arms spread. Luke caught her in an embrace and squeezed her tight. Annabeth prayed to the gods that Percy didn't see them, she didn't think she could stand his sad sea green eyes. She wanted to pull back immediately but her body just held on to him tighter. He seemed to appreciate the gesture, because he pressed his body closer to her, holding her tight. They hugged for what seemed like an eternity, Annabeth started to become extremely uncomfortable but her body didn't show it. She could feel Luke sniggering like he couldn't believe it actually worked.

When they finally pulled apart Luke was beaming at her, and she imagined she had a similar expression. "Well Annabeth," He smirked. "You are quite bubbly today, I like it!"

He took her hand and led her to one of the canoes. Normally she wouldn't have let her hand be held like this, but her body seemed to have other plans. She gripped his hand tighter as she sat down in the canoe. Once again she prayed Percy was off fighting monsters or doing anything besides watching them, she would rather him fight a couple of gorgons than have his heart be broken by watching them. Sure his skin was invincible but that didn't mean his heart was.

Ever since they started dating, and even before, Percy had seemed a part of Annabeth. The term _boyfriend _didn't quite cut it. Sometimes Percy could seem annoying or short sighted, but when it came down to what really mattered he had always pulled through, that was one of the things Annabeth admired about him from the start. Now, holding hands with Luke in the canoe lake seemed plain wrong. It went against every fiber of her being. Sure she had wanted to be friends with Luke, but not to this extent. Part of her still couldn't believe he was even here. After he had died she had tried not to blame herself for it, but she had nightmares about that day in Manhattan. Now that that he was here, her mind couldn't just let go of the guilt. Maybe that's why it was so easy to trick her into falling in love with him, she would always feel a little guilt.

Once they were both in the canoe, Luke started to row farther and farther away from the dock. Annabeth was almost relieved, with them this far out Percy wouldn't be able to see who was in the canoe. Once they got far enough out, Luke put his magnificently strong arms to rest. He pulled a six pack of cans out from under his seat. Annabeth admired the gleaming red cans.

Her eyes gleamed excitedly."How did you get Coke into camp?"

Luke grinned. "One of my half- brothers, bribed a satyr to sneak it in, then I bought it off him. You would not believe the price these things go for in camp." As he said this he handed her one and popped the cap on his own. Annabeth savored the gloriously sweet beverage as it tickled its way down her throat.

She giggled. "Wow Luke you're amazing!" Once she said it, Annabeth gagged inwardly. Why was she sounding like a flirty Aphrodite girl? **Oh that's right ,I'm under a love potion! ** She thought bitterly.

Luke seemed to sincerely enjoy any complement Annabeth gave him, probably because she would never say something like that unless he was her actual boyfriend. He gave her a cocky grin. "Hey, you're not so bad yourself." She looked down, blushing. "Listen Annabeth, I want to talk… you know, about us." Her blonde hair shook as she absently nodded.

**Gah! What's wrong with me! Why am I such an airhead?!** Annabeth wanted to strangle herself, she completely despised the stereotypical pretty girl who didn't know how to think for herself, and needed a man to take care of her. Her expression didn't change as she wrestled with herself, trying to be the outspoken girl she was not the bubbling, giggly girl she had turned into. She sat grinning at Luke, who was enjoying the nice easygoing Annabeth.

"Well, I just wanted to say that I want you. I want you to break up with that salt water bozo and choose me." He added a winning smile to that utter abomination of a sentence, and took her hands in his.

"OH HELL NO! Nobody talks about my boyfriend like that!"Annabeth wanted to scream. She wanted to tell him that that salt water bozo was her boyfriend, and that only she could make fun of his stupidity. Sadly the only thing she could do was shake her head.

For once since she had fallen in love with the wrong guy, she gave Luke an unhappy expression. "No, I don't think I can do that. I don't really like him, it's just something about it seems wrong. Like there's a little voice in the back of my head telling me not to. But you know who I do like?" She lifted her hand and put a finger on Luke's chest.

"Who." He asked. Obviously already knowing the answer.

"You, silly!" She said giggling. Although Luke didn't like that Annabeth wouldn't break up with Percy, he did seem to like her answer.

"Well I like you too Annabeth. That's why I want you to break up with Percy. Nice guys always finish last, you know I'm the better option don't you?"

_**No! No! No! I don't know that. Percy is so much better than you, pond scum! **_

"Of course you're better Lukey!" She traced a finger down his chest, poking his stomach.

**Oh gods,what have I gotten myself into? **


End file.
